Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a radial artery compression device. In more particular, the present disclosure relates to a radial artery compression device configured to provide an adjustable level of compression pressure on the radial artery to achieve hemostasis at, or in the area of, a vascular access site.
Relevant. Technology
Medical advancements have resulted in the ability to diagnose and treat coronary artery disease using vascular delivery apparatus and techniques. One advantage of coronary procedures utilizing vascular delivery is that a practitioner can access a desired position within the patient's body without administering general anesthetic or requiring highly invasive surgery. During a typical procedure, a sheath having a haemostatic valve is utilized to access a peripheral artery utilizing the administration of a local anesthetic at the vascular access site. A pre-shaped catheter is then introduced into the patient's vasculature through the sheath. The catheter can then be advanced to the ostium of the relevant coronary artery or to another desired location within the patient. The catheter enables delivery of medical instruments, medicines or fluids such as radiography contrast medium, angioplasty wires, balloons, and stents. During or after completion of the procedure, the sheath and catheter are removed and hemostasis can be achieved by manual compression, suturing the access site, or by utilizing another direct repair procedure.
Often these percutaneous coronary diagnostic and interventional procedures are accomplished through the radial artery of a patient. Radial artery access has the potential advantages of reduced access site complications, rapid patient mobilization, and reduced costs. The relatively superficial position of the distal radial artery enables direct application of compression to the artery to achieve and maintain hemostasis during a procedure. Additionally the radial artery allows quick and direct closure at the catheter access site as soon as the arterial catheter has been removed at the end of the procedure.
As with any arterial puncture, achieving hemostasis during and/or after a procedure can be challenging. Typically the access site, or opening, in the artery is created utilizing a micropuncture apparatus, dilator or can even be formed utilizing a single straight incision to form a slit in the artery. The pulsatile nature of arterial blood flow may present challenges to achieving hemostasis at the access site. As a result of this and other factors, during the course of the procedure, blood may leak through the access site and around the outside diameter of the sheath or catheter. Existing devices are not adapted to provide desired and/or adjustable compression to the radial artery at the vascular access site during the course of a procedure.
When the procedure has been completed, typically the catheter is removed and the practitioner or medical professional will apply pressure at the vascular access site to achieve hemostasis and effectuate closure of the vascular access site. One technique for achieving hemostasis is to apply pressure at, or at a point slightly upstream, of the vascular access site. Typically, continuous pressure is necessary to stop bleeding and achieve hemostasis at the access site. While the applied pressure should remain relatively constant, there are advantages to applying a higher level of compression pressure at the beginning of the compression period and then reducing the level of compression pressure after a determined amount of time has elapsed. By gradually reducing the compression pressurization during the compression period, while continually maintaining at least a threshold level of compression, blood can begin to flow through the artery at a reduced pressure, providing nutrient rich blood to the tissue downstream from the access site. Blood flowing through the artery can then hasten clotting to enable hemostasis without application of ongoing compression. Not only can this provide improved closure, but also can improve the relative comfort of the patient.
Compression is typically applied to an access site by a nurse or other practitioner by manually holding a dressing at the access site. Although employing a practitioner to provide compression permits the gradual reduction of pressurization at the access site, it can also be a costly use of practitioner time. Alternative existing radial artery compression techniques which do not require the ongoing manual application of pressure by the practitioner may employ tape or a compression bandage at the vascular access site. These devices and techniques, while allowing the practitioner to attend to other matters, can render it difficult or impractical to adjust the compression pressure while maintaining continuous pressure. As a result, the tape or compression bandages may end up being positioned around the access site without being loosened or adjusted until they are removed. Additionally, the compression provided by such techniques can be poorly applied, insufficient to provide proper pressurization and/or may be poorly tailored for the exigencies of the particular procedure.